


it's okay to cry sometimes

by orphan_account



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Boyfriend to Death 2: Fresh Blood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: [Based off the 'You helped Ren' ending.]Ren's been gone for a little too long-- and you're worried.
Relationships: Ren (Boyfriend to Death)/Reader
Kudos: 43





	it's okay to cry sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> asdfghj im sorry if this is shit, i didn't do too much to proofread. but i really wanted to write a oneshot based off that ending. 
> 
> anyways uhh,,, enjoy?? <:

_Fuck, fuck-- where was he??_

You had looked through all the floors-- and every single room too. You called his name out many times, as loud as you possibly could, and there was still no sign of Ren at all. He's been gone for about ten minutes now.

You then considered the possibilities that he could've ran away or needed some fresh air-- so you decided to go check outside.

After moving your way to the front door, you took a grasp of the doorknob, gulping down the small lump of dread in your throat and letting out an overly prolonged breath.

_..I mean he couldn't just be outside this long, right? With the pouring rain and everything.._ You first thought, worried, before peeping through a small opening and finding Ren sitting there on the porch. His head was hung low bitterly as the heavy raindrops clattered on the ground in-front of him, some even trickling down on Ren.

You sighed, relieved that he was safe as you fully opened the door and decided to join him in the rain. _There was clearly something up with him_ you thought. 

"Y/N?" He said as he noticed your presence right beside him. Ren seemed to be..crying.

"Ren, what's wrong?" You inquired firmly, noticing the stream of tears down his cheeks. "You know, you can always talk with me if you need to."

"I--" Ren tensed up a bit, not quite sure how to figure out the right words. "I guess I j-just miss, him. N-not that I need him, like you said." He sighs through all the tears, looking to the side you were facing.

"..oh." You parted your lips, mouth now agape and also unsure at first of the correct thing to say. "But…we've got eachother now, right? Look, you're a strong person, Ren. Look at yourself now." You'd said as your lips curled into a weak smile.

"..but how am I strong if I'm just sitting here crying?" He mustered softly, letting a tear trickle down to his chin and eventually onto the ground.

You sighed, before wrapping an arm around him tightly. "It's okay to cry sometimes, Ren. It just means that you know you've been through all of that and yet you're still pulling through for the future...that's what makes you strong."

"Mm.." Ren muttered softly, letting the last few tears stream down his cheeks as he pulls himself closer to you, burying his face into your neck. "I-I'm sorry if I worried you."

A light tint of pink arose on your cheeks as you felt his lips curl into a soft smile. "..You're fine. Now, let's go back inside, Ren." You said, softly stroking the orange hair that peeped out of his hood with the gentle, affectionate sweeps of your fingers.


End file.
